


If my boyfriend says his idol name one more time, I'll snap

by LiliumTea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idol! Neige, M/M, Marriage Proposal, the 1st years are kids in this au, they're gay and in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea
Summary: Rook and Vil's dating life was quite peaceful.At least until Vil learned of one of his lover's well kept secret.Vil may be calm, but he can swear that if he have to hear that forbidden name one more time he will go crazy.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	If my boyfriend says his idol name one more time, I'll snap

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from the grave after chapter 5 fed us so well.  
> My love for them really keep growing everytime and i'm not even mad  
> Anyways, they deserve happiness so i shall give them.  
> Have fun reading~

Vil spent a lot of years by his boyfriend’s side.  
And yet, somehow, nothing could have prepared him mentally for what happened this morning.

“Rook” he began, eyes fixated on his lover, “can you please explain why we just received twenty albums of this group by the post, on your name?”

Rook was sitting on the ground like a lectured child caught red handed doodling on the walls by his mom, and avoided Vil’s glare, seemingly on the verge of embarrassed tears.  
He tried to explain, opening his mouth, but no sound got out, and Vil sighed.  
“Just explain it to me. Did you buy it for a friend? Is it something else? I won’t judge you love.”  
That was a lie. A blatant lie that Rook didn’t need to know, and the fact that he didn’t look at him only helped it. If it was any other group, Vil would have stayed silent and act like he never saw anything. But...THEM? Vil needed to know.

“I didn’t intend to hide it from you, mon amour,” Rook began in a soft voice, “I...just thought you would find it...well unsightly of me to be a fan of idol groups? So I decided to hide this passion to ensure you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable, I deeply apologize”

Vil stayed silent for a few seconds, before a dry mutter went past his lips “who is your favorite?”  
“...Neige Leblanche”

Vil was calm. Totally calm. He totally wasn’t going to destroy all the Neige merch Rook probably had hidden somewhere in their shared apartment. He was, has always been, a calm and rational man.  
“YOU BETTER HIDE THAT RIGHT NOW OR I’LL BREAK IT”

Okay, maybe he wasn’t that calm.

A few days passed after the incident, and everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be. They were lovey dovey again, enjoying the other’s warmth as they cuddled on the couch, the TV mere background noises for them. It was what Vil needed after his stressing photo-shoot days, and he was happy to take a break like that, just relaxing with the blonde he loved so much since their high school days.  
He still remembered vividly how fast they became friends, their first kiss behind the gymnasium, after they ran away from one of their teachers for an absolutely stupid reason, the rush of adrenaline still pumping in their veins as their lips touched. Remembered how the few weeks after that were awkward, hands accidentally brushing that made them recoil in fear, gazes that were way too long to be natural, silence that wasn’t as comfortable as it used to be.  
He kissed Rook’s jaw, and whispered softly “do you remember how you confessed to me?”  
Rook let out a laugh at that, carding his fingers through Vil’s silky hair  
“Of course I do mon amour, it was the most stressful day of my whole life you know!”

It wasn’t anything big. It was simple, genuine, and so much like Rook. He remember Rook guiding him behind the school, and into the small forest that surrounded it, until a point where a bouquet, red roses smelling divinely, waited for him. He noticed his favorite smoothies, and a lot of little presents, handmade and clearly thoroughly thought about. He remember clearly how Rook never once looked away while he confessed, holding his hands tightly. His hands were trembling that day, but Rook continued his confession like it was nothing. He cried, Rook too. And they finally got together after years of dancing around each other.

Vil smiled at that memory, leaning in to kiss him when the sound of the TV and the small gasp of Rook pulled him back to reality. 

“Today on the news, on the music department, we learn that the popular group led by Neige Leblanche will be in town for an exceptional fanmeet! Fans better grab the tickets quickly, or there won’t be any left~”

Vil wanted to smash their TV for breaking that sweet moment between them, but stayed still as he felt Rook frantically use his phone. He knew what was gonna happen, and even if he didn’t like it, he would let him do as he wanted.

He would lie if he said he expected what Rook would say soon after, eyes shining gleefully.  
“ Mon amour! I...I got two tickets? Would you come with me to the fanmeet?”  
no. There was no way he would come. Absolutely not.

“I-” he hesitated as he saw how hopeful his lover was, and with a resigned sigh, he answered “fine, I’ll come with you”

Rook held him tight and kissed him fiercely, laughs of joy escaping his lips, and Vil thought, bitterly “i’m in deep shit”

“HAHAHAHAHA SERIOUSLY? Oh shit that’s so fun!”  
“Leona, continue to laugh and we won’t babysit Chika for you next time you want to spend dates with just your boyfriend”

Leona stopped laughing immediately after, and grumbled about how he couldn’t have any fun here. Vil let him complain like an old man in peace, checking his nails as the make up artists took care of the last details for them to look perfect for their photoshoot.  
Leona and Vil were friends, he supposed. Even if they fought a lot, they still supported each other well enough, and having the same kind of job made it easier, he guessed, to either strengthen bonds or create full blown conflicts.  
Thankfully for them it was the first one. They would rarely see each other outside of work, unless Leona was desperate to get alone time with his boyfriend, and would dump to them his adorable but tiring nephew for a few hours.

Now that Leona was calm, he looked at Vil and asked again “no, but seriously? Damn, I knew Hunt was weird, but to this point? Haha, I hope you’re not too jealous~”  
Vil was smiling, but his eyes were menacing “why would I be, I know he loves me, and that’s enough.”  
Leona just smiled back, grin sinister “oh I don’t know, if he loves you how come you’re still not married? Rook is a very romantic weirdo, so it’s a wonder you didn’t already adopt like three kids and a cat”

Vil kept silent the fact that they already had a cat, and that Rook really needed to stop teaching it how to hunt, he didn’t want to wake up with a dead bird on top of his covers, again.

He didn’t say anything for the rest of the day and focused on the task, but once he was back home, he plopped down on the couch and mulled over what his friend said. It was right. They’ve been together for years now, went to each other’s families, lived together...they loved each other, that was certain. Did something stop Rook from proposing? He didn’t want to think about it.

He heard the light footsteps of Rook against the wooden floor, and felt him caress his hair gently

“how did your day go mon amour? I prepared a bath for you, so let me carry you there as you tell me everything!”  
True to his words, Rook took Vil in his arms and carried him to their bathroom, laughing as Vil huffed about Leona’s antics.

Vil wanted to ask him, wanted to know why they didn’t move forward yet, but he stayed silent as Rook washed his hair carefully, looking at his ring finger absently.  
The fanmeet was tomorrow. Ah, why did Vil accept…

It was finally the fateful day. They were waiting in line for the event to begin, have been for hours really, as Rook was too excited to wait at home, where they could have been snuggling in bed and warm. Vil restrained himself from groaning in annoyance. 

Vil was cold, exhausted, and probably planning three different murders by now, but if it could make Rook happy, then so be it.  
Rook noticed him shivering, and honestly, was Vil even surprised that his lover could remark that? Not in the slightest, and that’s why he relaxed immediately when Rook hugged him close, sharing body heat with him and laughing softly.  
A guard called people to enter by order, since it seemed like a very...private event, and Rook, still hugging Vil close to him, advanced when their number were announced, never once letting go of him.

The room was spacious, lightly decorated with light blue ribbons on the walls. So sparse, thought Vil. At the center of the room, of course, was Neige, along with the other members of his band, and ooh, Vil had to school his features into complete calm quickly.  
Of course Neige was kept for last, and so they both had to move one at a time to greet and talk a little with each of the members, and as much as Rook seemed more and more ecstatic, it was only dread filling Vil’s heart.  
Not that he hated Neige Leblanche, no no, he just...didn’t want for him to recognize him as Vi-kun his neighbor when they were still only brats. He didn’t want for Rook to know, especially not now, not like that.  
They arrived in front of Neige, smiling blindingly at them with his pale skin and black and soft looking locks, his baby face who seemed outrageous at that instant to Vil.  
He finally seemed to look at them, and his eyes widened almost comically when he saw Vil. Oh, no. How to run away quickly with grace, or how to get away with murder were two questions that collided instantly in Vil’s mind, but he got no answer as Rook pulled him along, hand trembling from joy.  
Neige’s voice was as annoyingly soft as he remembered “Vi-kun!”  
He thought once again “how can I get away with murdering one of the most popular idol when there’s witnesses?”  
Strangely, Rook only smiled a bit more, and exclaimed “oh, roi de neige, how incredible for you to recognize my roi de poison from the description I made of him in my last letter!”  
Rook…talked about him in fan letters? That was terribly embarrassing. But he could use that to make Neige shut up for good about any past linking them  
“Hahaha, incredible indeed, it is a pleasure meeting you, mister Neige, my boyfriend often talks about you, it may be the first time we meet” he ponctuated those words by gripping harshly Neige’s hand, smile frozen “but it sure feel like we knew each other for long, how childish, right?”  
Neige blinked in confusion but quickly got back on his tracks, nodding and then talking with Rook, signing the album he handed his way, “to Mr. R, my greatest fan, may you come back to see us soon” pff, baseless fan service.

It is possible that he zoned out when they talked together, but some words pronounced by Rook’s sweet voice made him snap back to reality quicker than possible.  
His muddy brain only remembered the words “pleasure to see you” and “wedding, I hope” and he was utterly confused.

He didn’t have the time to ask anyways, as the event passed in a blur, and next thing he knew it was night time, both of them tucked in their bed and limbs intertwined, so close to each other they might as well be one.

He thought once again of those poorly remembered sentences and asked, voice filled with sleep “mhm, my love? Why were you talking of wedding with Neige?”  
He heard a choked cough and looked up to see Rook blushing up to the ears, entire face red, highlighted lovingly by the moon rays.  
“You..you will know soon enough, mon coeur, do not worry. We should sleep now, bonne nuit.”  
Rook kissed his forehead before hugging him closer to himself once again, if that was even possible in the first place, and Vil had to make the pessimistic voice in his head shut up before he would, too, fall into slumber.

The following days passed somewhat faster than usual, and Vil wondered if it wasn’t because he tried his best to occupy himself in order to stop negative thoughts from eating his brain.  
He even went and proposed to keep the grandson of the elderly woman that lived near them, as he knew she wasn’t feeling well recently. The old lady had accepted with a relieved sigh that morning, admitting that she didn’t want for her little Epel to hear what the doctor could say if the news weren’t that good.

So now, here Vil was, a week after the Neige incident, watching superhero shows with the little boy on the couch beside him.  
He had lavender and fluffy hair, and had an adorable face that, knowing other kids, probably got him to be bullied mercilessly.

“Look mister Vil!” he exclaimed excitedly, barely containing himself from jumping on the couch, “he looks super coooool right?!! When I’m older I want to become super manly and strong like him!”  
Vil laughed and patted his hair a few times, before letting him watch alone, getting in the kitchen to bake a tart for them.

Rook would probably come home soon, and be surprised to see Epel, as he was generally the one helping out lady Felmier with her grandson on his off days.  
He finished his preparations and put the tart in the oven just as the front door opened, Rook singsonging happily “Mon amour, I am back!”  
He heard Epel gasp and run toward the entry to run into Rook’s arms and yell excitedly “Mister Rook!!!!! Look look mister Vil let me watch the super heroes on TV, and he prepared ...Apple cake!!! With granny’s apples!! It’ll be good! Mister Rook can we color a book now, the super heroes are not here anymore...”

Rook still held him high and laughed merrily, agreeing to help the little Epel to color his favorite books. But he first came near Vil and kissed his temple, whispering that he missed him, so low it was a wonder he could hear it.  
Epel made a face at that and pouted “I want to know what mister Rook said too…”  
Vil put the timer on, and joined them on the already chaotic coloring madness, unable to refrain his laughing fit.

The tart was sweet and with just the right amount of sugar, and Vil was looking fondly as the two idiots in front of him gobbled it down like starved kitten. The doorbell rang twice, and they both stopped, eyes wide as they craned their necks to look at the door like something was gonna burst through it. Vil rolled his eyes and said, voice hushed like he was telling Epel the most precious secret in the world “it might be your granny, we should not make her wait now, don’t you think?”  
Epel hurried out of his chair and bumped to Rook in the process, and instead of going to the door like he normally would, he looked down and exclaimed “that’s a pretty box! What’s inside?”  
Rook blushed madly and that made Vil stop dead in his tracks. What box?  
He saw the blond hurry to get back the box and laugh awkwardly, shooing the boy away kindly by reminding him that his grandma was waiting for him.  
Epel nodded and went to finally open to his poor granny, and Rook and Vil soon came to talk to her a little and make sure she was alright.  
Once they were away, Vil sat down on the couch and gestured for Rook to sit beside him.  
His lover did so, even if he couldn’t meet his gaze.

“so, what’s this box Epel was talking about?” he asked immediately.  
“I….it was a surprise for you.” Rook answered truthfully.  
Vil looked at him for a few seconds, silent, and then whispered softly “well, you can tell me what is that surprise now, since it’s been ruined by our favorite little apple’s clumsiness”  
“Close your eyes then.”

Oh, probably a new necklace then, he thought. He trusted his eccentric yet so soft and romantic boyfriend more than anything, so he closed his eyes, waiting patiently to feel hands push his hair away and kisses on his nape, but none arrived. It made him worry a bit, as the time without him moving an inch was becoming longer and longer.

“Rook? Is everything alright” he tried, keeping his eyes tightly shut.  
Rook answered with a simple hum from the back of his throat. That would do for now as answer, he guessed. He felt Rook grip his hand tightly, with his own trembling and slightly calloused hands. He should think of buying more hand cream next time they went shopping…

“You can open your eyes, mon amour.” Rook’s voice was wavering near the end of his sentence.

When Vil opened his eyes, his hand instinctively went to his throat, but of course there was no necklace, he would have felt it.

“Well, love, where is that surprise?”  
“You didn’t notice it yet? Look at your hand mon coeur, and give me an answer”

Vil blinked a few times in confusion and pulled his hands up, examining them carefully. He felt his heart stop when he noticed it, a beautiful silver ring, with a single diamond on it. The work on it was refined and elegant, and it was no doubt that it costed a lot to get that done. What a beautiful ring…

Vil suddenly understood why that ring was on his finger and looked up at Rook, mouth agape and eyes watering.  
Rook seemed close to tears too, waiting patiently for an answer from him.

Vil’s lips quivered and he smiled, smiled so much it would probably hurt for the rest of the day as he exhaled shakyly “Yes...of course it’s yes”  
Rook cried, and took him in his arms, kissing him as passionately as the first time, as if they were those two starved teenagers again, behind the gymnasium. He kissed him back with as much fervor, ignoring the happy tears running down his face. He had his priorities straight, Rook first, tears later.

They broke away to gasp for air and Vil just hugged him close, muttering “you took your sweet time proposing to me”  
Rook just laughed at that, and as if a thought came back to him, said in a sweet and teasing voice, smile spreading easily on his lips  
“That means we can have Neige sing for our wedding since you said yes. Ah what a wonderful day mon amour.”  
“Wait a minute. What?”

It seems that even his future married life would be chaotic, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading !  
> hope you had fun and stay tuned for a possible part 2, who knows~


End file.
